Give Me Fishy Kisses
by TwiTears
Summary: (FUTURE FISH AU) Haru's eyes glistened at the memory, "but you're here now. And I want to belong to you again." His grip tightened a little, "I don't care if you can't change, I still love you." He moved his hands to Rin's cheeks and pressed his body to his. "Mate with me, now." He was dead serious. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! Seriously not what you think! (Sexy and Fluffy)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: FINALLY! I finished the danm thing ahhhhhhh! /rolls away_

_Sorry it took me so long, I didn't forget just took me forever because I was hammered with school reports and shit. Normally full stories take me 2 weeks to do anyway I think._

_Ok so anyways! This is like an additional chapter story-ish thing from my previous story called "FreeFishies" Please please check it out! It's pretty good but a little tragic, thus the reason why I made this story to add. (Only because FreeFishies is basically what happened before Rin's coma)_

_FULL SUMMERY: Again it's the FutureFish AU but originally Rin was a merman with Haru in the ocean (Adorable little fish lovers then of course) until they were captured by the government. They escaped by Rin didn't make it. SO this story is just about Haru finding his lover again but this time Rin lost his ability to have his tail or his memory. But they are freaken bonded for life so Haru ain't gonna give up! lol (thus the reasons why they must "mate" or "rebond" in merman terms) Kind a funny actually_

_Hurt/comfort, Romance, and humor!_

_((More Yaoi-ish(if u wanna call it yaoi) stuff and humor in Ch. 2))_

Enjoy!

**Give Me Fishy Kisses**

Rin sat tiredly on the dock that faced the ocean whom danced slowly against the salty air. He sat poised and rather lonely while trying to seek any comfort from the vase blue. It had been more than half a year since Rin had woken from his coma. He arose not recognizing anything, his memory erased. He felt out of place now, even after adapting to the normal life of humans with the help of friends, and spend most of his days staring at the ocean when he was supposed to be doing his studies. Nothing made sense to him as if something was missing and he so badly wanted to seek it. Every day he fought with his mind when he visited random bits and pieces of his life before that coma. It never made sense to him. He remembered being in water constantly and being trapped inside four glaring walls. When he shared his images to his friends, such as Rei, he insisted that Rin drowned before he slipped into his coma. Nevertheless, Rin still felt uncertain and unbearably alone. He felt like he sat here every day as if he was waiting.

He looked up from watching the water slap his legs gently after he left them dangling out from the dock. It was high tide, his favorite time of the day. He watched the boats in the distance pass by and the seagulls fight for scraps of food. He looked to the right and saw some seals pop their heads out from the distance in their journey to catch their pray. It made Rin smile, he always loved the creatures of the oceans. The knowledge of merpeople fascinated him the most actually. He loved reading about them and learning more of their existence. He knew they were real and he knew more and more were being found on the beach. He hated how some of these beautiful creatures were disappearing by fierce fishermen who try to seek out and capture them for money as well. It disgusted him.

Rin watched as the last seal dipped its head into the gentle waves. Then something else caught his attention. It was many miles away so he squinted to make out what it was. He wasn't sure and started to make out a figure of a man. It bewildered him and he kept his eyes open. He didn't understand why someone would be swimming out that fare out. Clearly it was against the beach's rules and Rin scuffed. What an idiot.

Rin removed his gaze from the bobbing figure only to look back to see the guy was gone. It caught him off guard for a moment and he hoped the person didn't go under. He'd be useless to save someone from that distance.

Then he saw a flash of a tail slapping against the water, this time the figure was closer. The sight startled him and the closer the figure came, the more bizarre it was. He swore he saw a tail in the water, not the rough splash of feet. Soon enough the person duck down in the water again and the ocean's surface was empty again. Rin hardly relaxed and scanned the horizon from left to right, then right to left twice. Nothing.

Before he could comprehend if he just saw a fishman or a regular human, the mysterious person was suddenly at his legs. The merman emerged from the water with sapphire pools full of curiosity.

It was Haru.

Rin stared back at those crisp blue eyes with astonishment. For a split second there he recognized that face but the name just didn't come to mind. Haru was in a haze of shock as he stared into the oh so familiar crimson eyes. For so long did he forget that face, that same sharp expression that he could only preserve through memory. His heavy grief seemed to lift almost instantly in the hope that he wasn't imagining such things. Was his partner really alive? He couldn't believe it, he couldn't comprehend it. He laid with Rin the day he died, he remembered that whole night so well. How could he possibly be alive?

Haru didn't care if he came close to the shores of the humans nor if someone saw him. He needed to see if this was actually real. Was Rin really sitting here in front of him? He was almost excited to rid this never-ending sorrow he felt while accompanied by loneliness in this vase ocean. The dolphin pushed himself up on the dock and cuffed Rin's face almost eagerly. He felt his cheeks with his thumbs and impatiently felt his neck and ears as if memorizing his touch.

Rin was at an awe to have this beautiful creature come right up to him. He was even touching him and he couldn't remove his gaze. He was instantly drawn to him and he didn't know why. He started to regain common sense when Haru decided to push his thumbs to Rin's lips and observe his sharp teeth. Haru almost gasped when he recognized the teeth. It must be Rin.

"Er...what are you doing?" Rin finally managed to speak after having an unpleasant taste of salt from Haru's nosy fingers. He held onto Haru's wrists to remove his hands and Haru blinked twice.

Haru didn't want to answer and freed his hands from Rin's loose grip to hold the other's face again. He lost words and pulled Rin's face closer to his own, pecking his lips slightly to the other. He just wanted a kiss, something he longed for so long. Rin couldn't find himself to react from the action and again another spark of memory came over him. Why does he feel like he kissed this guy before? They departed slowly and looked at each other before it was Rin's turn to blink twice.

Haru reached up once again because he wanted another kiss. This time Rin didn't allow it and leaned back to avoid the lips that still seemed to moosh together. "Are you trying to subdue me?" Rin voice suddenly came with surprise, his expression almost ghostly pale. He refused to admit he liked the kiss.

Haru's eyes opened wide and shifted his gaze from Rin's lips to his crimson orbs. He seemed to want to breathe out a smile and tried to lean towards him again, "Stop teasing me." He didn't get it. His third attempt failed completely when Rin stopped his shoulders. The action struck Haru like a rock and he flicked his tail harshly before slumping down deeply. He hugged Rin's waist tight and pressed his face in Rin's soft belly. He remembered how warm he was and he struggled to swallow a knot in his throat. Haru squeaked with distress in Rin's shirt, digging his nails into the others slightly wet pants.

The red head was watching the charcoal head with great confusion, he honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. He decided he couldn't take this odd interaction and scooted his butt more on the deck so he wouldn't fall in.

"Hey, you need to get out of here. It's dangerous for your kind to come close to shore." The red head urged with awkwardness and Haru tightened his grip around him. The redhead knew all about these fish when it came to illegal hunting and even how mythical merpeople are he couldn't bare to let this creature get hurt.

"Go in the water." Haru's soft voice came and he lifted his eyes to look at the other. They were sparkling with determination and annoyance. He wasn't going to give up on his mate now, not ever.

"What?" Rin yelped in bewilderment, "I'm not going in, how do I know you won't drown me." He defended and felt trapped underneath. Haru stared.

Did Rin remember him?

The words hurt more then he thought, Rin was supposed to trust him, he should remember. They were bonded, a mate never loses his passion and companionship with the other. This caused Haru to get frustrated and he slapped his tail against the water, slipping his body lower between Rin's thighs.

Rin seemed to panic but his effort to escape this confusing fish man was fruitless. Haru grabbed into his hips and pulled him down. The ex-fish landed with a big splash as he was pulled down into the ocean blue. He held his breath and yanked his arm from Haru's grip to his wrist until it was free. The dolphin dipped below him, his searching hands feeling Rin everywhere. He was waiting. Waiting and waiting once again. But his precious mate did not start to transform into the beautiful fish he once was. His legs were still kicking and scales did not form. The observation startled Haru and the fishman came up to Rin's chest to feel up his shirt. His fingertips found the delicate texture of Rin's gills, now almost anciently sealed for so long. It was most defiantly his lover. But this time he lost the ability to swim.

This saddened Haru deeply and he let Rin swim back up to the surface where he sought for air desperately. He broke the surface and coughed up some salty water.

"Dammit! What the hell!" He yelled out with annoyance and turned any directions in search for that blasted fish. Because if him his clothes were wet and he feared drowning. The blue man soon emerged his head from the water carefully, silently coming over to the outraged Rin to embrace his chest. He missed that strong voice so much even when he used to hate his yelling. He remembered everything and it made him want to sob.

"You don't remember..." He muttered into the curve of Rin's neck. This caused Rin to stop squirming and rest his hands to Haru's scaly arms with bewilderment.

Then there was a yell from the shore and a turquoise eyed student ran over to the edge. "Hey Rin you alright! Why did you fall in?" He seemed to have a startled time to his voice.

Rin jumped from his buddy calling him and was left with a splash as Haru jumped back into the ocean with reddened eyes.

"Ah it's nothing Sosuke!" Rin called back to his friend then looked back to the ocean where Haru was nowhere to be seen. He didn't understand, was he supposed to remember him?

...

Rin walked slowly through the crowd of occupied people with a bag in his hand and a cap upon his head. He was heading back to Japan. He was previously placed in Australia for study purposes but now he was ready to go back home to where he thought he belonged (Never really knew where he belonged). It had only been three days since Rin's encounter with Haru. Such a fascinating creator he thought as a shudder passed his spine, how odd he made him feel. Ever since that day Rin had been constantly touching his lips slightly or staring out at that ocean, he remembered that kiss so well. Where did he remember that guy, and how could he when the guy was a fish? Every night that guy was invading his dreams. This confusion drove him crazy and he sped up his walk.

Self-consciously Rin glanced behind him and almost jumped out of his shoes. In the clumped mass of people he could recognize that blue head instantly. Haru was fallowing him! He went pale and walked faster. He couldn't comprehend it, now the guy can walk! Haru didn't seem to realize that his target had noticed him. He risk putting himself in stranger territory and feel the pain of transferring to human. Oh how much he disliked it. But he would sacrifice anything to get to his mate. Yes, he swam away and was in the worse miserable state since Rin's death ever since he realized Rin didn't remember him. Even when he was struck with denial, reality was real and his mate had in fact lost his memory. But he loved Rin, their connection was unbreakable. The dolphin held onto this and was determined to get his partner back, some way or another.

While Haru was stuck deep in thought he was startled when he realized Rin was gone. He gasped and scanned the crowd, searching eagerly for that redhead. This frightened him almost and he clenched his teeth to hold back his worries of being alone in this scary place; so he kept on walking faster.

"Why are you fallowing me? How are you even human?" Rin's strong voice came to Haru suddenly and he sparked up a little with silence. He turned to the voice with wide eyes as if he was holding back a surprise. He really was shocked and his sapphire orbs meet crimson. A rush of feelings came over Haru once again, the same feeling he had when he first saw Rin, and he held his tongue.

"I need you around me." Haru blinked at him calmly and thought about the last question, "I can choose to turn whenever I want too." He muttered after and looked away.

The other male raised his eyebrow, "me around you?" He looked at him up and down, "yes I know that but doesn't it hurt? That's what I learned. I'm sure you wouldn't just choose to turn just to see me." Rin questioned. He didn't know everything about mermen, most information was secret anyway. But he did know that this guy was crazy.

"I can deal with the pain if I can be with you." Haru mumbled again with a slight blush and glanced back at his beautiful Rin. He swallowed back an urge to touch him. It hurt to think Rin didn't remember him."Why don't you remember me? We were together and I though you died." He came closer. Rin saw this and took a step back a little insecure.

"I died? I didn't die I was in a coma if you're talking about that...wait how would you know that? Are you someone from my past...But you're from the ocean." The redhead started to throw a bunch of questions at the merman, honestly stuck from what the other was talking about. He watched as Haru glanced around before grabbing his wrist to pull him behind one of the buildings. The fish studied Rin's attractive face, "You're like me." He grabbed his arms, "they took us and locked us up but you didn't make it out alive," his eyes glistened at the memory, "but you're here now. And I want to belong to you again." His grip tightened a little, "I don't care if you can't change, I still love you." He moved his hands to Rin's cheeks and pressed his body to his. "Mate with me, now." He was dead serious.

All and all Rin stared with an embarrassing blush upon his face. Too much was going on too quickly. He thought this guy was defiantly crazy now but just by looking at the passion in his eyes made him want to believe him. He never had someone want to belong to him and it caused his chest to pound.

Especially from that feeling he got when Haru touched him, like he recognized that touch from somewhere else. Haru's eagerness almost made him give in actually, like it didn't feel wrong. He always felt lonely and wanted someone but no one fit. But the daze didn't last long and reality clicked. The merman wanted to mate what the hell, "ok you're crazy. I just met you and I didn't die. I drowned and woke from a coma that's it." He defended and held Haru's wrist so he could separate him from his body that was being pressed to a wall.

Rejected again, Haru saw that Rin didn't understand but he was determined. "Maybe, but before you fell into a coma, you lived in the ocean with me." He pressed further. Rin fought with him and they rolled a bit on the wall, Rin trying to separate and Haru trying to glue them together. This ended in a fit of huffs with the both exhausted, "Nothings better anymore!" Haru suddenly snapped, eyes sad and dark, "you're my mate, we need to reconnect. Why don't you understand that! You can't just throw me aside." Poor Haru just didn't want to believe things are different. He needed Rin to still love him.

"Well how can I when I can't remember!" Rin suddenly shouted back because he was getting emotional too for no reason. He sucked in his breath and grabbed his bag roughly that dropped. "I don't understand you. Go back in the ocean were you belong. I'm sorry I'm hurting you I don't know Haru." He said honestly and didn't know why he felt horrible for rejecting this guy. He hardly knew him.

Then he gasped.

Did he just say Haru's name? It was a shock to both of them and once again their eyes met. Haru's gaze seemed to soften and his lips departed in effort to speak. Hearing his name once again from his partner seemed so refreshing. He knew Rin knew him some way or another. But Rin clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry I have to go." He squeezed his eyes so no tears would go and he turned heels and ran back towards the crowded place just as Haru was about to reach for him.

…..

Rin couldn't relax for the whole trip back to Tokyo and the couple days after. Urgh Haru was so frustrating to him and he didn't understand why he wanted to see him again. He was nervous, anxious and tired of thinking about him. Just the thought of this merman bringing back the annoying pains of trying to remember his life before the coma. It was like a horrible stomach ache after eating too much ice-cream. He tried his best to remember as much as he could.

Nothing.

He decided to take a jog at the beach to calm his nerves. He needed to forget about the fish. Haru was just trying to subdue him, there was no connection between them. Nothing special right? He couldn't decide and he ran faster, his feet patting roughly across the sand. He ran and ran until his legs ached, using any way to just get that beautiful creator out of his mind. The way Haru made him feel, the emotions he felt when he touched him, all that just terrified him.

It wasn't long until he couldn't run much longer and he slowed down near the edge of the ocean. He rested his palms to his knees and gathered his labored breath while watching the waves dance past his feet. Even with such distress the ocean seemed to calm him and made him want to just admit it. Maybe he did want Haru even when he was still a mystery. It was then when he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. In the distance he thought he heard dolphin's clicking their tune. It caught him off guard because normally dolphins aren't near shore when the ocean was cold. Then it struck him when he saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye.

"What the hell?" He muttered and came closer to where rocks stacked atop of each other, rudely getting splashed by the waves. Then he saw Haru, "you moron you know that! Why the hell are you over here?" He couldn't believe this guy swam all the way to Japan!

...

_Author note: Keep reading it gets batter! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This chapter I think is a lot better then then the first, I just needed to sum everything up in the first before jumping into things._

_Warning: Let's just say Rin and Haru went to McDonalds….and went through the drive through and out came sprinkles and unicorns heh huh huh!  
>(Shit I'm so lame! If the joke doesn't make since omg im done)<em>

_ANYWAY yes, Rin and Haru get a little bussy hm. I would of written some pretty good action but I'm kind a in a small yaoi haitus(Not the boys, just the sex stuff /sob) right now so if you're expecting some pretty hard core shit there won't be much 0-0  
>Sorry really, I just wasn't in the mood. BUT it's like super howt and sexy really, keep reading!<br>Plus everything is comical in general I think :3_

**Chapter 2:**

Guilt came over the redhead instantly when he realized It was his fault he went across seas, of course this guy would fallow him. He saw that Haru wasn't responding and clung to the rocks. The redhead got worried and started to wad into the water after shuffling off his jacket and shoes. He wished he hatted this fish but he couldn't just let him freeze out here. The water seemed extra crisp tonight.

Haru looked up slightly with his blurry vision just making out the image of Rin. He heard his voice but couldn't respond in his weak state. For days he swam and swam, maybe swam a little more. Even how far Rin went he would fallow because he couldn't bare to lose his mate again. The distance exhausted him drastically and he shivered almost uncontrollably as the water angrily slapped him. The fish grabbed onto the rock a little more in fear of slipping under again. His torso heaved in a deep rhythm as his gills fluxed for oxygen.

Rin was half way to him when he saw Haru was struggling and he also felt the chill to his skin. He toughed it out and pushed himself to the dolphin, his pants soon becoming soaked along with his shirt. Even if he was in an uncomfortable state Rin knew Haru had it worse so he eagerly grabbed onto him once he reached him. The taller male pulled him up to his chest as Haru clung onto his arms, "come on come on." He grumbled and a wave washed over the two and Rin collapsed more into the water with Haru in his embrace. After a struggle Rin finally managed to carry Haru out and support him up bridal style. They were both shivering to the bone but Rin was more concerned over Haru then anything. He pressed Haru's more to him to keep him warm and the fish wrapped his trembling arms around his neck. He was surprised how light Haru was.

Once he made it to his apartment, which was relevantly close to the beach, he shuffled him and Haru's wet bodies inside. He didn't know where to put the fish really so he just placed the poor fish in the tub. To make it more comfortable he rolled up towels so Haru could use them as pillows. He noticed Haru's tail and thought it was fascinating even when his scales were a little disoriented. He cleaned him up and tried to figure out a way to warm him. He didn't know. "You gonna response?" He patted the other's cheek gently and pushed back his hair to see his face.

The sapphire eyed fish seemed pale and silent before he finally decided to open his heavy eyes. He seemed surprised to be in such an odd place but saw Rin's face in front of him. His wide dull eyes looked about before his head felt heavy and he had to lean back again. Tremors took over his body and he didn't seem comfortable at all in the state he was in. His tail felt stiff and cramped and his limbs and lips where icy cold. He groaned slightly for a response Rin requested and turned his head to the side.

Rin's eyebrows knitted in return when he saw how cold Haru really was. He repeatedly pushed back Haru's hair as he watched him struggle with great sympathy. At first he wanted to be angry and blame Haru for ever considering swimming all the way from Australia. But in his heart he couldn't. He seemed to forget that he just meet this guy and concentrated on any possible way to make Haru ok. He sighed and stripped off his sticky clothes and pulled up some sweat pants so he could be dry. He then sat down next to the tub and put his arms around Haru's shaky shoulders. The position wasn't exactly comfortable for Rin but the only solution he had for the fish was body warmth.

In return, Haru could feel Rin's bare arms go around him. He remembered them so well and he leaned into the hug, tucking his arms against Rin's chest as he was bathed in warmth he so much desired. Rin kept his arms around him for many minutes, even hours, he couldn't keep track. He sat patiently as he felt Haru's shuddering body start calm even if he himself wasn't that comfortable.

The next morning Haru woke slowly. He didn't feel like he woke in an odd place, his adjusting eyes realizing who was around him, and he seemed to sink lower in this embrace. Oh how much he missed Rin's slumbering embrace. He found he wasn't cold anymore either so he nuzzle into Rin's hair with gratitude, shifting his arms up and over Rin's shoulders so he could hug his neck. He didn't want to wake yet.

Because Haru moved his arms he stirred Rin from his sleepy state and the shark shifted his cramped legs. When he opened his eyes he just saw darkness and the shape of Haru's shoulder which caused him to sign out of his nose. Danm he fell asleep in the bathroom. He mumbled a bit when he found Haru wouldn't let go of him when he tried to tug away.

"Oi Haru…I'm a little cramped here." Rin said surprised himself how soft his tone was; because of this tone Haru listed and sadly let go of Rin's shoulders.

They departed from the long slept-filled hug and the shark stretched his cramped limbs until they shook. "Urgh…why did you make me do that." He grumbled and looked to the fish. Haru's mellow eyes now shimmered compared to the night before and his pale skin was now blushed with energy.

"Don't blame me, I'm cold still." Haru urged and let his loose grasp linger on Rin's body anyway he could. The tub stopped him mostly and Rin held onto his hands to stop them. Haru fought with the hands which just caused them to make circles in the air.

"Stop it, I know you're just trying to make an excuse so I can hug you again." Rin mumbled with shocking amusement towards the other.

"Well it's your fault I have legs now." Haru frown deepened now because he wasn't getting what he wanted. He tried to lift one of his legs but they felt too heavy. Of course Rin had to forget to fill up the tub and make him turn human, no wonder he was so uncomfortable. He darted glares towards his partner and Rin jumped.

Rin's cheeks seemed to burn when he realized what was in the tub now, instead of a tail there was a set of pale legs and nudity. It made him fluttered and he cursed his hormones while also feeling a little bad for making the other change forms. The dolphin saw the guilt in Rin's reaction and sighed, once again trying to pull him closer to him.

"It's ok. Mate with me now and I'll forgive you." Haru said with his voice drained out although his unsentimental face sparkled with determination once again. He tried his hardest to pull Rin on top of him.

The other flushed from the request and how easily Haru was able to pull him to the tub. "Hey, no. Alright no." He insisted and resisted Haru's needy pulls.

"But why? I have legs now, it'll be easier. We need to rebond." Haru continued to press further and force Rin's face to his neck in a tight hug once again. He wanted Rin to nibble his ears like he once did, make him go crazy.

Rin resisted once again and wouldn't admit his true feelings. Even how much he was attracted to haru he just couldn't just do it. He wanted to tell him he couldn't because he didn't remember him, it wouldn't feel right if he fell in love with a stranger who he was supposed to know since he was a child. He grunted with effort to pull Haru's clingy arms away and slip away from the tub. Haru frowned immensely as he did so, ready to persist once again.

The redhead made a troublesome face. "Ok fine you wanna be happy?" The shark huffed with small flustered annoyance and grabbed a nearby jacket he had hanging up and put it around the fish. There the obsessive dolphin can have his jacket.

Haru sparkled at the jacked being thrown at him and he brought it too his nose. Smelled like Rin, well...the new Rin. (Never gonna have the old fishy Rin back, sobs) "Still not happy..." He muttered into the jacket and moved his knees up to his chest. His smaller scales on his arms started to grow a little itchy. He kept his gaze down but looked up occasionally at Rin. He wanted to say he loved him again but figured the reaction. He was about to build the courage to request love from him for the second time when he was interrupted once again. Rin reached over him to turn on the water and popped off the shower head so he could give it to Haru.

He pressed it to Haru's hand, "I'll be right back, just stay there. You were cold right?" Rin spoke in a rushed tone and soon left Haru staring with bewilderment as the shower sprayed hot water on him. Such a strange object.

…

A couple days passed now ever since Haru was found by Rin because the English speaking student cared for him now and grew pretty attached very quickly. Rin never thought it would happen so fast but he refused to believe why the reason was because they were mates. Even with Harus persistent requests to get in bed with him, which were becoming more challenging day by day, he found himself adoring the other's company. He was starting to have more memory relapses because Haru was around him more, causing him to start remembering. He remembered being in a large tank and he remembered Haru being there. He especially remembered Haru and the feelings he started to reimagine. He also recalled seeing fascinating sights in the ocean where he had never seen in books. He just couldn't comprehend being a merman unfortunately so it bugged him.

"You used to have such an attractive tail…I don't understand legs." Haru said one day as he left the bathroom in his efforts to speed away from Rin who seemed to want to strangle him.

"Probably because you don't cover them up. You're supposed to wear pants." Rin would argue as he watched the shorter male walk down the hallway purposely ignoring the first comment because it was preposterous. He couldn't help stare at that little white toosh and actually didn't mind legs. Haru stayed silent and entered the bedroom, mumbling some complaints about not needing to wear clothes when he had his tail.

Rin rubbed his face with frustration and slowly fallowed the other. It was such a long day. "Well at least try." He grumbled and came into the room to find Haru snooping in his drawer where he found a little jar filled with his blue scales. His sapphire eyes looked up to Rin's with amusement.

Rin reddened and jogged over him to snatch the jar away, "Don't blame me, you've been shedding those scales ever since you got here." He defended himself and looked at the crystal like scales. Haru just stared at him and slowly scratched his arm where his scales where in fact shedding.

"And you call me obsessive." He turned his head away when Rin spiked up as if insulted.

The tempered male sucked in his breath so he wouldn't have an outburst, because he knew it was what haru wanted, and pulled out some sweat pants for Haru to wear. If he watched Haru naked any longer he would have a heart attack.

Haru just stared at the pair of pants, "I'm not wearing them." He muttered stubbornly and Rin pressed the pair to his chest. He seemed to roll his eyes and said, "They are my pair. Just wear them."

That did the trick and Haru took them and slipped them on. He cursed his enjoyment of wearing Rin's clothes and looked back to the other with a sparkle in his eye.

"How come you're uncomfortable? I see how you look at me. It's alright." Haru said with a matter a fact tone. Clearly he was open to satisfy Rin's needs, he was in fact his mate. He wanted Rin to only want him because they still belonged to each other.

Rin seemed to scuff and turned to the side as if amused, "I see how you look at me too. Not gonna happen." He announced just as challenging and walked out of the room. This cause Haru to tingle inside from the challenge, he just loved it when Rin was hard to get. Normally it was him who was the challenger, but with Rin it just turned him on. The blue fish then realized Rin had gone and he hurried to fallow. He stopped near the kitchen to regain his cool poster and found his past lover near the counter. He look his chance and came up behind him to lazily drape his arms over Rin's shoulders.

"Does that me you'll mate with me now? We need to reconnect." Haru requested once again, his chin pressed to Rin's shoulder as he stared out with no regard to emotions beside his pink cheeks.

Rin's eyebrow twitched when he felt Haru put his weight on him, "Why do we need to mate? It's referred to something else in this world you know." He said though his teeth, trying not to show his amusement from Haru's cuteness.

"So you won't want anyone else. We are mates for life." Haru said softly and rested his cheek to the side of Rin's face. He remembered the time when Sosuke came to visit and he never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He felt so uneasy around him, like he was going take Rin away from him. He remembered Rin had to hold onto him because he kept stepping between the two to protect his mate for the whole visit. Clearly his silent attempts where useless. Rin thought Haru's explanation was ridiculous but oddly romantic and he held back a shudder from Haru's voice so close. He was starting to understand what this guy was saying and almost felt excited. He always wanted someone to be with him.

"It's becoming too risky now. I want you now." Haru added when he got worried Rin wouldn't understand, pushing his weight more on his back.

"Are you talking about Sosuke? Stop freaking out over him, I don't like him that way." Rin scuffed when he felt Haru's worry, straightening his posture so the other would slip off him slightly. He honestly was trying to change the subject because what haru was saying to him was really making his hormones go crazy.

Haru just boosted up more on his shoulders gain and squeezed him tight with small irritation because he knew Rin was trying to avoid it. Rin laughed actually from Haru actions, "What? Are you trying to put your dominance on me?" He asked and looked over his shoulders at the cuddling merman.

He didn't get an answer and instead felt Haru slip off him, "You're a moron." Haru insulted and simply walked away with indifference.

Rin opened his arms out with pretend guilt, "What did I say?" He grinned because he knew Haru was grumpy because he was being made fun of.

…

One night Rin woke from a sudden jolt of pain. For almost the whole night he was trapped this brutal nightmare that had visited him once again in his dreams. He struggled against the nightmares of drowning, of being stuck in this transparent trap and feeling the dreadful drop of lose and longing. He didn't understand and forced himself to wake. He sat straight up in an uncomfortable state of sweat while his chest hammered in his chest. Oh what a fright that was.

He glared at the sheets in front of him as his breath slowly calmed. He recalled all the flashes of his dream as If it was still happening. For months he wished it wasn't true but now he felt this was real as ever. He finally seemed to recognize what these dreams meant, they were relapses of his past. Where he could feel the bone twisting reality of his body changing, with new flesh that grows and forms legs and the shift of his lungs from water to air. All this came to him in a rush and he needed to take a moment to settle.

With this chaos clouding his head he hardly felt a hand touch his shoulder. The touch, bring warmth of energy even when it was so minor, made Rin jolt and he looked towards the direction. It was only Haru who had wakened from Rin's little struggle.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Haru murmured as he blinked slowly.

Rin didn't understand for a moment and laid back down while swallowing carefully, "What?"

Haru shifted closer and put an arm around Rin's belly to give comfort. Rin was so warm and a little sticky from his dream and he brought in his sent. Love. He pressed his lips to the back of his neck as he spoke gently, "The transformation…"

Rin rubbed his face until the dream lingered away. He shifted back to look at Haru and his gaze settled on those beautiful eyes. He remembered them so well. He didn't seem to want to budge when Haru pressed his palms to him, he kind a wanted him to anyway. The redhead removed his hand from his forehead as the voice helped calm his nerves; causing more memory relapses to invade his mind. Urgh he didn't like it even if everything started to click. He let out a breath and turned towards Haru so he could face him. He recognize that face almost too perfectly and he felt like he knew him his whole life. He watched his face deeply and touched his arm where his hand could rest. Everything started to come to him now, his life in the ocean, his passion for his mate, the capture from the government, and even that last moment when he slipped into a never-ending sleep when he was so close to home. He searched Haru's shirt with his fingers and pushed up his shirt to feel around the texture of Haru's sealed gills. They were in fact just like his unexplained marks, and he did feel like he loved this guy. He remembered what they shared almost exactly now and the pang of finally being with him after so long hit him hard. Rin leaned close to Haru face to kiss him.

For a moment Haru was still when he felt Rin's lips pressed into his until his hesitant hands finally rested to Rin's cheeks. He responded instantly after realizing the other's actions, kissing his strongly. Rin let out a long breath though his nose from the acceptance and slipped his arm around Haru's waist so he could bring him closer. They then departed slowly, their lips retreating slightly as they drank each other's breath.

Rin felt it coming the moment he pressed their lips together. That intense rush of instinct because of his drive towards his mate that had been hidden for so long. Rin didn't get it but he didn't care, the pang of longing struck him big and he wanted Haru horrible. His chest felt heavy but also fluttery at the same time. He moved in to kiss Haru a little more before leaning on him to deepen it. He wrapped his arms around Haru as he mended their bodies together while he slowly shifted Haru to lean on him.

Haru didn't resist one bit and shifted with Rin naturally, his chest hammering against Rins quickly in his own desires for his mate. With their lips mooshed together, Haru settled his body onto of Rin's and dug his hands into his hair. They held onto the kiss as long as possible, their hunger for each other almost unstoppable. Soon Haru slowed just slightly to gather air while shifting his kisses to Rin's cheeks.

"Do you remember?" Haru breathed as his partner pecked his chin while pressing his fingers gently against Haru's back.

Haru tone came to Rin deep and he held in the urge to sob. Everything he had everything he wanted finally came to his memory and he missed it. "Yes I remember." He spoke calmly with a lustful tone. Haru dipped down to kissed his eyes that seemed to be swore.

"Don't worry about it." He comforted and Rin hugged his shoulders tight, their bellies squished together and their faced nuzzled into each other. The dolphin was in a worried state now, hoping his partner would be ok.

Rin shifted his hips slightly against Haru's in gesture to turn a little to the side, he moved his face in search for Haru's so his lips can be accompanied by his again.

"I want you Haru." Was all Rin had to say to subside Haru's worried and the dolphin moved in more against him as their kisses increased. So badly did Haru want to satisfy Rin's needs did he not care about the situation in time. He trusted him even if he lacked his tail now, he would have him either way. It wasn't long until the shark's hands slipped under the other's shirt to squeeze his skin tenderly while pulling up the troublesome fabric. Haru responded to the request by pushing himself on Rin and moving onto him again, sitting up slightly so his knees straddled the others hips. He then pulled off his shirt as Rin impatiently leaned up to capture his lips again. This time only briefly because now his interest was to nibble and taste his neck, nuzzling his nose in the curves of Haru's neck as the others held onto his shoulders; surpassing small breaths of pleasure as he went.

Haru pressed his cheek to Rin's ear and rested his eyes so he could concentrate on the other's hungry feast. He loved it and wanted him close and still he wasn't close enough so he pressed his midsection to the other and earned his own sounds of acceptance. He released a small huff of blissful surprise from the slight pinch of Rin's sharp teeth sliding against his numbing skin, pressing himself more against the others as he tugged at his shirt. Rin paused to ask apologetically if that hurt but Haru hardly replied with a shake of the head, taking the chance to pull off Rin's shirt and pushing him down to the bed once again. The eager action made Rin smile a bit because he enjoyed seeing Haru move.

The other returned by barely brushing a smile across his reddened cheeks because that smile drove him mad. Made him feel like he was baking in these clothes and he wanted Rin to take them off. He escaped a sigh when he felt Rin's warm touch searching about him and he shifted up to lay flat on him, meeting the other's lips.

"Trying to put your dominance on me again?" Rin actually squeezed in a tease even in such a heated moment, causing Haru to sneak another grin against his hot skin.

"Yes." He replied and moved his hips against him once again just to show a challenge.

With satisfaction from the response Rin found his meal to Haru's neck to set ginger kisses along his skin. He felt Haru's hand slip into his pants in attempt to take them off and explore the inside. The dolphin didn't waste time to pull on the rims and shuffled them down. Oh how much he hatted clothes. When Haru came back after fully removing them, Rin put his arms around him once again so he could roll him over. Haru didn't resist of course and wanted to be closer, to feel his partner's body on him and give him heat where he loved it best. In return, Rin slid his hands from Haru's waist to his thighs to tug at his pants as well. Felling the heat he put pressure gently and the friction erupted the silence from Haru's throat to yet again exhale a small pleasure filled moan against Rin's kissable lips. It didn't take long for Haru to take off the pants himself and soon the two were so tangled up in the sheets no one knew which heart beat was whose.

…

_Author note: Because I'm lame and stopped just as it was started to get good Mwwahahaaahhhhhaahahh. ;v;_

_After they finish they can sleep, then wake up in the morning (round two maybe hehhheh) and go take a shower together—My original idea but this was taking me too long._

_Feel so dirty but I luv it! Jk_

_Forgive mah sempai!_


End file.
